Psypher
Psypher (Aisling O'Shea) is an operator featured in Bloodbrothers, who is allied with The Lost NYATF. She was formerly an technologist and field agent for the NYATF, before she went rogue with the rest of The Lost NYATF and works as their equipment engineer, as well as acting as a soldier. She is a medium-range Technique operator, whose play style revolves around absorbing enemy attacks using Booster Shield to buff her Psybeam and air manoeuvrability using Psyjump. Biography Aisling O'Shea was born in Dublin, Ireland in 2015 to Thomas O'Shea, a politician, and Miranda O'Shea, a lawyer, and spent most of her youth there. During her school years, she demonstrated a natural prowess in engineering, from basic robotics during her junior cycle, all the way up to full mechanical engineering during her senior cycle. After receiving an offer from the Columbia School of Engineering and Applied Science, she moved to New York City after she turned 21 to pursue this opportunity. Much of her research was focused on the integration of technology and neural energy, referred to as "neural biotechnology" by Aisling. Back in Ireland, her father was acting as a proponent for militaristic use of cybernetics and biotechnology, which was strongly opposed by several radical religious sects. He was later shot and killed by a member of one of those sects. Aisling was angered by the murder, refocusing her research and applying neural biotechnology to weaponry. She created the first version on the Psybeam gauntlets, which fire beams fuelled by neural energy, but her dangerous experimentation led to her being removed from the school. After this, she was driven to fighting crime, eventually coming under the employment of the New York branch of the ATF as a technical engineer. She designed most of the equipment used by agents, including Joel Rogers' exoskeleton. When the corruption that plagued their superiors was discovered, Aisling was one of the first to go rogue with the formation of The Lost NYATF. Upon going underground, she lost access to most of her equipment used in engineering, although her personal collection was still usable. She also took on an active field role, working under the designation of Psypher. Abilities Psybeam is Psypher's primary method of offence. It is a continuous beam weapon that uses 10 rounds per second and does 5 base damage per round. Despite it's low base damage, it can be buffed by blocking with the Booster Shield, which can increase damage by up to 1000% to 50 damage per round. A critical hit multiplies damage by 1.5, increasing base damage to 7.5 and maximum damage to 75. }} Booster Shield is a method of defence for Pyspher, as well as a method of buffing Psybeam. When used, it can either absorb up to 50 damage, or last for 2 seconds. Each tick of damage absorbed will increase Psybeam's damage percentage by 10%, from 100% to 1000%. The multiplier will decrease by 20% every second. Psybeam cannot be used whilst Booster Shield is active. }} Psyjump is a movement ability which launches Psypher into the air, and then allows her to hover for up to five seconds by holding the ability button. Psypher can move, as well as use Psybeam, Booster Shield and Fury Beam, while hovering. After five seconds, or when the ability is cancelled, Psypher will drop to the ground. }} Fury Beam is Psypher's ultimate ability, and acts similarly to a hyper-powered Psybeam. When used, Psypher is locked in place, and fires two Psybeam's from both hands, which merge into one larger beam. This beam can be aimed whilst being fired, and does 75 damage at a rate identical to the standard Psybeam. If used whilst Psyjumping, Psypher will only fall after Fury Beam is finished, even if the hover is cancelled. }}